Main Weaponry
Here are the main weapons used by the cast in The Equestrian Resistance Escapades. Handguns Flintlock Pistol * Mr. Great White (.50 cal English pistol) * Captain Gold Teeth (Spanish Miqulet Flintlock Pistol) * Sailor John (British 1756 Light Dragoon Pistol) * Jack Sparrow (.50 cal English pistol) * Captain Barbossa (Spanish Miqulet Flintlock Pistol) * Black Beard (short barreled pistol) * Captain Celeano (double-barrelled pistol) * Philadelphia Derringer * Merida Remington 1866 *Zecora Bond Arms Derringer * Ropin' Rider Colt 1860 Army Revolver * Merida (detachable stock included) Colt Single Action Army Revolver * Applejack (Artillery Model) * Braeburn (Artillery Model) * Timber (Artillery Model) * Splinter (Quick-draw Model) * The U.S. Cavalry Engines (Cavalry Model) * Little Strongheart (6in barrel) * Big McIntosh (Cavalry Model) * Apple Bloom (Artillery Model) * Babs Seed (Artillery Model) * Penny Ling (13⁄4 in barrel) * Woody (Cavalry Model) * Ropin' Rider (Custom 5in barrel) * The Flim Flam Bros (Quick Draw and Bisley Model) Colt 1878 Revolver *Pocahontas Smith & Wesson Model 3 "Schofield" *Chomper *Marshall P.F. *Jessie Chamelot-Delvigne Model 1873 Revolver *SpongeBob Squarepants Colt M1917 Revolver *Thompson Colt Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver *Whiffle *Thompson Colt Colt Python Revolver *Officer Drake Colt Detective Special Revolver *Snowdrop *Gail Trent *Sour Sweet Colt Official Police Revolver *Sour Sweet Smith & Wesson Model 10 Revolver *Apple Bloom *Daring Do *Gumdrop Pie *Sugarcoat *Shai-Shay Smith & Wesson Model 15 Revolver *Rodger *Sugardrop Pie *Lemon Zest Smith & Wesson Model 22 Revolver *Moon Starlight *Indigo Zap *Suri Polomare Smith & Wesson Model 25 Revolver * Blackie Smith & Wesson Model 29 Revolver *Babs Seed *Nick Wilde *Peachy Heart Smith & Wesson Model 36 Revolver *Zoe Trent *Sunil Nevla *Brittany Biskit (suppressed, gold-plated, pearl grips) *Sugarcoat *Sunny Flare Smith & Wesson Model 38 "Bodyguard" Revolver *Pepper Clark *Lemon Zest Smith & Wesson Model 60 Revolver *Peter Griffin Smith & Wesson Model 327 Revolver *Judy Hopps (Night Guard) Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver *Princess Celestia *Barret Barricade (With laser Sighting) *Princess Ember Colt Anaconda Revolver *Princess Sharon Charter Arms Bulldog Revolver *Rarity Charter Arms Off Duty Revolver *Nick Wilde Charter Arms Undercover Revolver *Rarity Colt Trooper Revolver *Rodger *Sunlight (Mk. III) Enfield Mk. II Revolver * Bomberd (snubnose) Manurhin MR-73 Revolver * Esmeralda Mateba Model 6 Unica Auto Revolver * Joe Joey Nagant Model 1895 Revolver * Hair Trigger Ruger Blackhawk Revolver * Peachy Heart Ruger LCR * Buttercream Sunday Taurus Judge Revolver *Princess Yuna *Zeke Type 26 Revolver *Mulan Webley Revolver * Zecora (Mk. V model) * Zeñorita Cebra (Mk. VI model) * Cheese Sandwich ("WG" Army model) * Sunny Flare * Bomberd ("WG" Army Model) * Muska (Mk. VI model) Webley-Fosbery Automatic Revolver *Princess Anna *Joe Joey Colt M1911A1 pistol *Shining Armor *Button Mash *Dudley Puppy *Blackie (nickle-plated, pearl grips) *Mordecai *Soarin' * Colt Commando Pistol * Ivan "IQ" Colt Model 1903 Pistol *Coco Pommel Colt Government M1911A1 pistol *Connie Colt MK IV Series 80 pistol *Margaret (blued, pearl grips) AMC Auto Mag Pistol * Flynn Rider AMT Hardballer Longslide Pistol *Brian Griffin (with laser sighting) *Ceranel Rangereen Astra Constable Pistol *Fluttershy *Minka Mark (dual wielded) Browning Hi-Power pistol *The Changling Guards *Figge *Whiplash *The Changling Order Troopers Beretta 1951 *Twilight Sparkle Beretta M9 pistol *Nyx *Rarity (M9A3) *Octavia Melody *Joe Swanson *Ivan "IQ" (with custom muzzle brake) *The Wonderbolts Beretta 70 Pistol *Fluttershy CZ-75B Pistol *Sweetie Belle *Daring Do Desert Eagle * Shining Armor (Mark XIX) * Princess Cadance (Mark VII) * Princess Skyla (Mark I) * Rainbow Dash (Mark VII) * Scootaloo (Mark XIX barrels) * Spitfire (Mark XIX) * Indigo Zap (Mark VII) * Kitty Katswell (Mark XIX: extended mag, threaded barrel, and muzzle brake) * Peter Griffin (Mark I) * Princess Ember (Mark XIX) * DoodleBob (Mark XIX) FN-49 Pistol * Whiplash FNX-9 pistol * Trench Sweeper Frommer Stop Pistol * Sugar Sprinkles Glock 18C *Princess Sharon *Britney Sweet Glock 19 *Principal Chinch *New Brian Glock 26 *Dawn Bellwether Glock 29 * Madame Pom LeBlanc Hamada 7.65mm Type Pistol * Golden Watch Heckler & Koch P9S Pistol * Blackie Heckler & Koch Mk. 23 Pistol *King Solar Flare Heckler & Koch P30 Pistol * Heckler & Koch HK45 pistol *Princess Luna Inglis Hi-Power pistol * Synco Jericho 941 Pistol *Digit *Maud Pie Kel-Tac P11 Pistol *Pinkie Pie Luger P08 Pistol *Trixie Lulamoon *Human Trixie Lulamoon * Rourke Mauser C96 Pistol *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Helga Sinclair Makarav PM Pistol *Starlight Glimmer *Cashmere and Velvet Nambu Type 14 Pistol * Bronze Shoes Remington 1911 R1 Pistol * Kristoff Star Model 30PK pistol *Blythe Baxter *Belle Star Model B M1911 pistol *Rigby *Stewie Griffin SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol *Blackie *The Royal Guards *Jasmine SIG-Sauer P229 Pistol * Peterson SIG-Sauer P230 pistol * Dawn Bellwether SIG-Sauer GSR M1911 *Thomlight Sparkle Smith & Wesson Model 61 "Escort" Pistol *Russell Ferguson *Mitzi Smith & Wesson Model 4509 Pistol *Vinny Griffin TiSAS Zigana Pistol * Aladdin Tokarev TT-33 Pistol *Starlight Glimmer Walther P38 Pistol *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Golden Tiara *Ruby Ladle Walther PPK Pistol * Twilight Scream * Fluttercreep * Rarshion * Vinnie Terrio * Whittany Biskit Handguns Gallery Machine Pistols Auto 9 * Officer Drake * Jenny Foxworth Beretta 93R * Button Mash (MP5K handgrip, flashlight, extended mag, and muzzle brake) Uzi * Vanellope von Schweetz * Armor Bride (Micro Uzi) * Sweetie Heart (MIcro Uzi) * Trench Sweeper (Micro Uzi) MAC-10 * Charlie (modified) * T.C. * Scander Astro 902 * Machine Pistols Gallery Submachine guns Thompson * Princess Luna (M1928) * Squidward (M1928) * Button Mash (M1928) * Sir Handel (M1928) * The Trolley Fighters (M1921 & M1A1) * Octavia Melody (M1928) * Dudley Puppy (M1A1) British Sten Mk II *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *The Trolley Fighters American-180 *Fluttershy Beretta M12 *Slate Calico M960A *Snowdrop Heckler & Koch UMP * Snow White (UMP45) * Gallus Heckler & Koch MP5 * Glenn Quagmire (MP5A3) * Cleveland Brown (MP5K-PDW) * Kitty Katswell (mounted on her M4A1 assault rifle) * The Wonderbolts (MP5A3) * The Trolley Fighters (MP5A2) * Button Mash (MP5K) * Ruffnut and Tuffnut (MP5A2) MAT-49 * Sour Sweet MP18/MP28 *The Black Diesels MP 35 *Silver Spoon MP 40 * Diamond Tiara * The Black Diesels * Škorpion vz. 61 *Bill and Ben TEC-9 * Princess Skyla PPSh-41 *Pinkie Pie TDI Vector * Rigby TEC-9 sub machine * Princess Skyla Sub Machine guns gallery Shotguns Blunderbuss * Mr. Great White * Gaston Double barrel Coachgun * Applejack * Big McIntosh (10 gauge version) * Diesel 10 (golden version) Double barrel shotgun * Blackie (Browning O/U 12 gauge) * Steamy (Stevens 12 gauge double barrel shotgun) * Appledoom (sawn-off) * Sailor John (sawn-off) * Ricochet * Zeke (sawn-off) Winchester 1887 * Braeburn * Vinny Griffin (Bootleg special) * Dile (Bootleg special and colored green) * ET-200 (Bootleg special) Winchester 1897 * Apple Bloom * Babs Seed * Fishlegs Ingerman (Trench Version) * Cleveland Brown (Trench Version) Winchester 1912 * Princess Luna * Cadance Ithaca 37 * Thomlight Sparkle (customized double barrel, extended mag tube) * Officer Drake (sawn-off stock, extended mag tube) * Joe Swanson (Stakeout version) * Kyle Reese (sawn-off Stock) * Soldier * Engineer * Heavy * Pyro Franchi SPAS-12 * Shining Armor * The Wonderbolts * Dolphy (stockless) * Mossberg 500 & 590 * Twilight Sparkle (500 Cruiser model w heat shield) * Princess Anna (500 Cruiser model with folding stock) * The Wonderbolts (590 model) * Button Mash (sawn-off 500 model w laser sighting) * Princess Sharon (mounted on her M16A2 rifle) * Hodgey (590 mariner model, with laser sighting) * Zeke (590 with heat shield, unique muzzle, chainsaw grip pump handle, and a tactical stock) Remington 870 * Belle (folding stock) * Mucker (customized to semi/pump mode) * Sarah Connor (folding stock) * Kitty Katswell (folding stock, spare shell saddle) * Glenn Quagmire (Pistol grip, breech muzzle) * Zeke * Remington Model 1100 * Knockout * Dudley Puppy (shorter stock) * Guardian T-800 (sawn-off) * Serbu Shorty Shotgun * Peter Griffin Scattergun * Scout Stevens Model 520 * Flynn Rider (riot version) * Stevens Model 620 * Hatsan Escort shotgun * Nyx Benelli M3 * ET-200 DP-12 * Peterson UTAS UTS-15 * Princess Skyla M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System (MASS) * Scootaloo (mounted on her M4A1 rifle) * John Connor (mounted on an M4A1 rifle) * Moon Starlight (Standalone version) AA-12 * Edward * Ricochet * Ceranel Rangereen * Bradey O'Diesel * Allen Cabean Shotguns Gallery Rifles Brown Bess Flintlock Musket *Mr. Great White Barrett M82A1 *Skarloey Barrett M107 * Ceranel Rangereen Enfeild M1917 Rifle *The Trolley Fighters FN SPR *Synco FG 42 * Gilda * Lightning Dust Gewehr 41 rifle *The Black Diesels Henry 1860 Rifle *Pocahontas *Big Grizz *The Buffalo tribe Karabiner 98 Kurz bolt-action rifle *The Black Diesels Krag-Jorgensen 1896 Carbine rifle *Evan *The U.S. Cavalry Engines *Omar Lee Enfeild No.1 Mk.III *The Trolley Fighters M1 Garand *Willy *Dudley Puppy M1 Carbine *Dolphy M14 rifle *Blackie *The Trolley Fighters Marlin M1985 *Maud Pie Remington 700 *Sniper Sharps 1874 Rifle *Timber, Splinter, and Chomper *Ropin' Rider Springfield M1903 Rifle *The Trolley Fighters (snipers) *The Royal Guards Springfield Model 1873 Carbine Rifle *The U.S. Cavalry Engines Walther WA2000 Rifle *Merida Winchester Rifle *SpongeBob Squarepants (Model 1894) *Puffy (Model 1866 "Yellow Boy") *The Buffalo tribe (various) Winchester Model 70 rifle *The Royal Guards Rifles Gallery Assault Rifles AIMS * Aladdin AIMR * Kristoff AK-37 * Peter Sam AK-47 * Rheneas * Luke * Bradey O'Diesel * Alter AK-74 * Princess Twivine Sparkle AKM * Dash-9 * The Trolley Fighters AR-15 * Duncan (customized belt-fed) Armalite AR-18 * Sombra Guards CAR-15 Commando * Sarah Connor * Rainbow Disaster Enfield L85A1 * Sunny Flare FAMAS F2 * Esmeralda FN F2000 * Connie (with FN GL1) FN LAR * Shining Armor FN SCAR-L * Rarity Heckler & Koch HK33A2 * Blythe Baxter * Lemon Zest Heckler & Koch HK416 * Rachel Heckler & Koch HKG36 * Jenny Heckler & Koch XM8 * Nick Wilde Howa Type 89 * Mulan M4A1 * Rainbow Dash * Astrid Hofferson * The Wonderbolts * Button Mash (with M203 Grenade Launcher) * Scootaloo (with M26 MASS Shotgun) * John Connor (with M26 MASS Shotgun) * Hugs * Indigo Zap (with M203 Grenade Launcher) * Kitty Katswell (with H&K MP5K) M16 * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (with M203 grenade launcher) * Astrid Hofferson * Nyx (with M203 grenade launcher) * Sweetie Belle (with M203 grenade launcher) * Daring Do (with M203 grenade launcher) * The Wonderbolts * The Royal Guards (with Bayonet) * Princess Sharon (M16A2 w Mossberg 500 shotgun) * Brian Griffin (with M203 grenade launcher) * Stewie Griffin Norinco Type 56 assault rifle * Starlight Glimmer Norinco Type 84S assault rifle * Golden Watch Ruger AC556 * Twilight Sparkle SIG SG 540 * Cadance (with Winchester 1912 shotgun) SIG SG 551 * Thomlight Sparkle Steyr AUG * Sugarcoat Stoner 63 * Princess Skyla Sturmgewhr 44 * Bronze Shoes Valmet M82A * Beast (Prince Adam) on his PKM LMG Assault Rifles Gallery Light Machine Guns Lewis machine gun * Sharky * James (aircraft version) * The Trolley Fighters B.A.R. (Browning Automatic Rifle) * Mr. Great White * Ivan "IQ" * The Trolley Fighters Bren light machine gun * The Trolley Fighters Type 99 LMG * Hiro Valmet M78 * Snotlout Jorgenson * The Trolley Fighters M249 SAW Automatic Weapon * Henry * The Wonderbolts PKM Light machine gun * Alter * Beast (Prince Adam) Valmet M82A assault rifle mounted on it RPD machine gun * Samantha Light Machine Guns Gallery Medium Machine Guns Browning M1919 A4 machine gun * Dusty Crophopper (aircraft version) * Blitzer (hand-held version) * The Trolley Fighters Vickers Machine gun * The Trolley Fighters M240 machine gun * Gordon M60 machine gun * Emily * Hodgey * Knockout (M60E3) * The Wonderbolts * Peterson * Samantha (M60E4) Maxim Machine Gun * Long Hood MG08/15 machine Gun * The Black Diesels MG15 Machine Gun * Diesel 10 * The Black Diesels MG34 Machine Gun * The Black Diesels MG42 Machine Gun * Three-Claw * The Black Diesels Medium Machine Guns Gallery Heavy Machine Guns Gatling Gun Colt-Browning M1895 Browning M2 Browning M3 M61 Vulcan Minigun GE M134 Gatling gun General Dynamic GAU-19/A GShG-7.62 machine gun Grenade Launchers M79 Grenade launcher China Lake Grenade Launcher M203 grenade launcher FN GL-1 Heckler & Koch AG36 Miklo MGL 32 grenade launcher Rocket Launchers Bazooka Panzerscherk 34 bazooka RPG-7 M202A1 FLASH M135 AT4 rocket launcher Fictional Firearms Stapler 77 machine gun 2.42 gigawatt electron cannon Big Trooper machine gun Big Boomer Machine gun Ion blaster turrets Sulfuric Acid cannon Quadruple barreled plasma shotgun Cosmic Acid Launcher Zaner Printer M95A1 Phased Plasma Rifle M41A Pulse Rifle M65A1 Pulse LMG Blasters A-180 Blaster Pistol * Ace Uno * Jyn Erso AB-75 bo-rifle * Garazeb Orrelios ALP-19 Blaster Pistol * Gale Whisk AT-34 Heavy Blaster pistol * Zim A280-CFE Blaster pistol * Dawn * Fidgel * Cassian Andor A280CFE Blaster Rifle * Rebel Troopers A300 Blaster Rifle * Rebel Troopers Bowcaster * Chewbaccia * Merida * Selena * Crocodog * Skips * Smolder (assault Bowcaster) * Captain Celaeno's Crew members Black Nebula Heavy Blaster Pistol * Zidgel * BlasTech SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster pistol *Vinyl Scratch * Death Troopers * K-2SO * K-6XO Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster * Hera Syndulla * Joshian Lamb BN-55 Blaster Pistol * Sargeant Savage CC Blaster Pistol * Grubber CJ-9 Bo-Rifle * CRR-54 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Breon CT-78 Blaster Pistol * Midgel DC-15 blaster rifle * The Clone Troopers * Fiona * Mike Wazowski DC-15 Side Arm Blaster * Clone Trooper Commandos DC-17 hand Blaster * The Clone Troopers * Hanah Streaker * Sandbar DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System * Captain Gregor * Clone Trooper Commandos * Gordon Quid DC-88 Blaster Pistol * Hi Five Ghost DE-10 Blaster Pistol * Tempest Shadow Deactivator hold-out pistol * Phoebe Terese * Satine Kryze Defender sporting blaster pistol * Leia Organa DG-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Tobias Beckett DH-17 Blaster Pistol * Rebel Troops * Jenny Foxworth DH-X Heavy Blaster Rifle * Leo DL-18 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Nick Wilde * Kanan Jarrus DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Han Solo * Rainbow Dash * Scootaloo * July * Luke Skywalker * Carlos Ramon * Peter Griffin *Gallus * Ace Uno * Darth Megadon * Nightmare Hiro DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle * Death Troopers * Stormtroopers Dragon Fire Blaster * Ember DT-12 heavy blaster pistol * Lois Griffin * Greedo * Captain Celaeno's crew members DT-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Twivine Sparkle *Orson Krennic *Diamond Tiara *Chancellor Neighsay *Rushu DT-57 heavy blaster pistol * General Grievous DWT-KT56 Heavy Blaster pistol * Fire Baron DX-13 Blaster Pistol * Aurra Sing * Becky Geo E-10 Blaster Rifle *Mudtroopers E-10r Blaster Rifle * Range Trooopers E-11 Blaster Rifle * Figge * Ocellus * The Changling Guards * Stormtroopers E-11D Blaster rifle * Death Troopers E-22 Blaster Rifle * Shoretroopers E-33 Blaster rifle * Shadowbolts EE-3 carbine rifle * Jasmine * Captain Celaeno's Crew Members * Rogue * Leo * Boba Fett EE-4 Blaster Rifle * Ace Uno * Captain Celaeno's Crew Members ELG-3A Blaster Pistol * Dorothy Ann * Padmé Amidala *Rarity *Octavia Melody * Shema F-11D Blaster Rifle * The Changling Order Troops FWMB-10 repeating blaster * The Changling Order Troopers G309 CFE Blaster * Joshian Lamb HL-27 Blaster Pistol * Jasper Jones I-37 Pump Blaster * Barret Barricade J-14 E Heavy Blaster Pistol * Capper J-19 Bo-rifle * Alexsandr Kallus KiSteer 1284 projectile rifle * Neptune Kueget LN-21 blaster pistol * Alice * Bail Organa KYD-21 Blaster Pistol * Neptune L-23 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Tim Jamal LL-30 blaster pistol * Cad Bane * Rade Vane Lightbow * Chirrut Imwe * Hermit Vozin MWC-35c "Staccato Lightning" repeating cannon * Baze Malbus M-555 Plasma Blaster * Steam Excavator M7-RU Plasma Blaster * Blythe Baxter (mounted on her H&K 33 assault rifle) NN-14 Blaster Pistol * Melody Penetrator MB-450 sporting blaster pistol * Youngmee Song Plasma Crossbow Launcher * Crocodog PWT-50b Heavy Repeating Cannon * Graze Talabus PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Eddy * Edd PWT-64 Super Heavy Blaster Pistol * Ed Q2 hold-out blaster pistol * Elsa * Padmé Amidala Relby-k23 Blaster Blaster * Mike Wazowski * Cloud City Security RK-3 Blaster Pistol * Grand Admiral Thrawn *Neighsay * Waffle RSKF-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Snuff Blast * Bender * Captain Celaeno's Crew Members * Tobias Beckett RT-32 Blaster * Zoe Trent * Gail Trent * Pepper Clark * Vinnie Terrio * Sunil Nevla * Minka Mark * Penny Ling * Russell Ferguson * Sugar Sprinkles * Nutmeg Dash S-5 heavy blaster pistol * Quarsh Panaka * Naboo Security *Nyx * Minerva Mink * Mr. Blik SC-4 Blaster Pistol * Sue Patterson SE-44C blaster pistol * The Changling Order Troopers SG-4 Blaster Rifle * Ariel Spear Blaster * Ariel SSK-17 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Peterson SX-21 Blaster Rifle * King Solar Flare SZ-77 Light Repeating Blaster pistol * Kogger-88 T-21 light repeating blaster * Shrek * The Clone Troopers * Stormtroopers Triple Barreled Ion blaster * Zurg Weequay blaster pistol * Captain Hook * Captain Hook's Crew Members * Hondo Ohnaka * Mr. Krabs * Captain Celaeno * Captain Celaeno's crew members WESTAR Carbine Blaster * Death Watch * Clan Saxon WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol * Shema * * Jango Fett * Boba Fett * Rogue * Leo * Vicky WESTAR-35 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Pre Vizla * Bo-Katan Kryze * Death Watch * Nite Owls * Roberta Bravo * Rapunzal * Sabine Wren * Fenn Rau * Ursa Wren * Gar Saxon X-8 Night Sniper * Sully * Roger Smith * Lando Calrissian YR-89 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Drill Sergeant Terminator Z260 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Thorn Flower Z-6 Rotary Cannon * Sully * The Clone Troopers Blasters Gallery Swords and Knives Butterfly Knife Bowie knife Heavy Cavalry Sabre Raiper Claymore Cutlass Viking sword Battle Ax Bow and arrow Special Weapons Flammenwerfer 35 flamethrower Flame Thrower Blow Torch Webley & Scott No. 1 Mk. III Flare gun Gallery Heroes sugarcoat_s_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9s9kw8.png|Sugarcoat's Weapons Pack sour_sweet_s_weapon_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9salzi.png|Sour Sweet's Weapons Pack sunny_flare_s_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9scwi3.png|Sunny Flare's Weapons Pack indigo_zap_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9s8xs8.png|Indigo Zap's Weapons Pack lemon_zest_s_weapons_pack_by_stu_artmcmoy17-d9sewgt.png|Lemon Zest's Weapons Pack Villains Category:Weapons Category:Knives Category:Handguns Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Shotguns Category:Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Flamethrowers Category:Machine Guns Category:Machine Pistols Category:Submachine Guns Category:Missile Launchers Category:Fictional Firearms